Forum:More Fun-ness Improvements
So basically, make certain quest more fun. Like Jhen quests, they are not using their full potential. And Ceadus, I get the feeling I was cheated out of something. You should be able to traverse the world- Zelda-style. Finally, dammit, I WANT BETTER ANIMATIONS! Like the Gun Hammer's.Zeldas ganon 01:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) First of all sign you shit. Secondly, why not elaborate on improvements that you think should be made to the quests instead of just mentioning them so we can get a real discussion going. Open maps have already discussed as why they would be a bad idea, the general concencus being you could spend 15min arriving at the monsters first position only for it to take off meaning you'd have to spend another 20mins chasing the monster only to fight it for 5 minutes and you could bump into monsters that are too high rank for you on the way to a lower level quest. And what do you mean by "better animations"? You didn't meantion which title you are playing nor have you given a link to the particular weapon you think has an acceptable level of animation. Cyanninja 13:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well! Alright, let's crack open the "Everyone-knows-this-shit-anyway-so-why-am-i-bothering" book. Well, the tri Gun Hammer doesn't have a page yet. See, its animation was perfect. Slow spin first, Fast spin second. With Jhen, you should be able to do things like launch comrades at it so they can ride it. With Ceadus... Well, honestly, Deviljho's event quest is harder. You should be able to aim the Dragonator. Finally, I didn't mean completely open maps: i meant, if you were able to get, say, on top of a cliff, you should be able to move around on it to venture to different areas. in the Deserted Island, you should be able to go down the Area 3 Waterfall to get to Area 2. But open maps would be...coolish too, i guess. See, With open maps, monsters could dynamically chase hunters, hunters wouldn't have to choose the best way, 'cause you could just walk across... two or five ways, as opposed to two at most. Zeldas ganon 01:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) P.s. I also believe that the best monster animations goes to Deviljho. The way it goes in and out of rage is awesome. I had a look at footage of MH3's Gunhammer, all I noticed was the barrel turned when you swung it and when you charged it. So ok, there isn't any reason why all weapons could do something like this but I think it would cheapen all the previously animated weapons. It looks cool because its the only one (bar one or two) that does it, if they all did it it wouldn't be so special. So basically you want more shortcuts in the map? I think thats just plain lazy. There are discussions on why open maps are a bad idea, I'm not discussing it here. As a MH3 player you are spoilt with respect to fun. There was a time, when there were no hunting horns, switchaxes, bows, long swords and gunlances, argueably the more entertaining weapons. Halve the items that exist today didn't. There was no swimming, no Jhen. The biggest monsters we had to fight were Lao and Fatalis. Other than them, all monsters were fought on the ground with one of 5 or 6 weapons. Of these monsters many of them fought in very similar ways, not like the monsters of MH3, all of which fight in very unique ways. Cyanninja 11:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Shortcuts need to be added. I'm saying this because I hate going from the village to area 9 to get my Luddy and have to go through Raths harrasing me. The Flooded Forest is the worst offender. And By The Way, I'm not complaining about good stuff. But your argument demands a high level of counter, so I'll say this: you should get the admins to pay more attention to forums like you do. Finally, I think that the Jhen Weapons could've been better. And Ceadus could have been funner. Like, actually actively attacking you. Zeldas ganon 01:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The Admins pay a lot of attention to the forum, without them a lot of the factual information would get corrupted or removed all together by people that get there kicks by destroying others hard work. The admins don't need to look through here, at the end of the day these are all ideas and thoughts that we are only discussing because we love the game. Ok, you could add more routes from each area to another but unless this was done seriously carefully you could loose the sense that it was a "real world" we are running round. If you add more routes and shortcuts these are more lines on the map, now unless the crossovers were like actually underneath each other in caves and such then you need to make a small area (or just a new big area) at the junction so that they would appear to exist like the map suggests. I find this hard to explain I just get the feeling more routes and shortcuts wouldn't speed up the gameplay significantly, you'd only get an extra half minute or two because you'd end up beating the monster to each new area, unless of course you speed they're flying speeds up, which for some slower monsters, Khezu for example, would make them look proper bizarre as they changed area. Also, the distance of places to base camp stops being important once you got to high rank and you start spawning randomly anyway. This all said, a few cool shortcuts like the well in MHF2 Desert where you can jump down it to skip from basecamp to 6 wouldn't go a miss in brand new maps as long as it wasn't over used and was worked into the environment really well. I don't know about new weapons really, too stuck in the past (MHFU) to know about them. The Ceadeus is only meant to be a leviathan version of Lao Shan Lung, who never attacked you directly and only serves as a final boss for the offline portion of the game and some closure for people that can't get online. Ok, he probably could go full on and attack you but then what makes him any different to the other leviathans? He's to big and boss-like for that, he ain't time for some pathetic hunter and his distraction. He has cities to sink. I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I thought you were moaning about the game in general, thats not what I was trying to get across. What I was trying to say is that the game has evolved loads since early days and is more entertaining than it has ever been and if we don't embrace the new gameplay features we love then Capcom will go back to making infinite copies of Street Fighter and Soul Calibur. Cyanninja 23:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) (Capcom doesn't make SoulCaliber) Aandrew07 23:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC)